Masseuse
by unholynight
Summary: Sometimes you just need a nice relaxing massage to help relieve the built up tension and stress. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching T.V and saw a show on how to become a masseuse and tada! This came into mind.**

**I hope it's alright. This chapter is short since it's a prologue type of thing.**

**It's not beta'd yet since my editor, Panda, is not responding to me so yeah…**

**I only own the plot, so yeah…**

**Please enjoy! Sorry it's so short!**

* * *

Kaname rolled his shoulders as he stood from his chair. Most of the staff from the university had all gone home, while he had stayed after to finish grading the reports left by his students.

Most of them were good, while others were completely atrocious. He wondered how some of the students he had managed to reach so far with such results. Life was truly a grand had even been kind enough to give them an extra two days to finish up anything they needed to get done or catch up to unfinished work.

As a British Lit. teacher, Kaname had it made. He loved the British style of writing since he was a child and almost mastered the old style by the time he was in his 2nd year of high school.

Sadly, he, right now, hated nearly half of his class full of seond year university students that had been lucky enough to get in to his class. Most of them just took the class so they could be his students, and somehow try and 'befriend' him, while others thought it was going to be laid back and easy class.

Idiots.

There were only a few that took him seriously and aspired to know as much of the style as they possibly could. While others only aspired to get by easily.

It was tough being a 27 year old university teacher.

As he gave a final once over to the grades he had given, he couldn't help but cringe at some of the scores. Those grades that were low were sure to fail and hopefully never return. How people managed to get such grades were beyong him.

After marking them and checking to see those that turned them in on time, Kaname put them in his briefcase and stretched. It was almost four, which meant he had taken about three hours to grade 20, 10 paged papers. Only about half of his class had turned them in. Out of 43 students, he had only received 20 acceptable papers, and 8 love confessions in assignment form.

With a final click, Kaname closed his suitcase and made his way out of the room.

As he walked down the halls and turned, He accidentally bumped into the Headmaster of the place.

"Ah~!" Cross dramatically fell against the wall and pouted. "Kaname! You need to be careful! What if I had injured myself terribly!"

Kaname sighed. Although he was grateful the older man had given him the job he wanted, he was still annoyed by him, even after knowing him since childhood.

"You're a doctor, you can fix yourself" Cross pouted.

"So mean!" Kaname sighed and helped Cross steady himself and stand upright.

"Anyway, you sure are leaving late today. You usually leave by two."

"I had papers to grade, and I wanted to finish them here since there were only a few that were turned in, but I guess I forgot they were all long, and it took me much longer than I expected."

Cross nodded.

Kaname sighed and rolled his shoulders as he tried to take the tension out of them.

Cross noticed and smiled. "You know, I know a great place that give these magnificent massages! I went there once and they fixed me up, and the next day, I felt like a new man!"

Cross took out a business card from his coat pocket. "I have a few of these, the place is small and is just getting started, but a few people, including myself, are helping get the word about them out! An old friend of mine runs the place. You should give it a try Kaname!"

Kaname took the card and looked it over 'Rose massage Parlor.'-Toga Yagari.

He raised an eyebrow, he had heard that name before, but couldn't place where from.

"If you'd like, I could with you Kaname! I'm in need of a massage myself. I think I'll request Ichiru today, Zero is sort of mad at me still." Cross pondered on as Kaname read the info on the card.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it out."

Both men made their way out of the building and to their cars. "Just follow me Kaname! I know where the place is like the back of my hand!" Cross took off first, then followed by Kaname.

Kaname hoped the place was clean. If it was being run by a man, there was a possibility it wasn't very clean. But since Cross had been there before, there was hope it was a pleasant place.

Two of the workers that Cross mentioned were also male, which meant that women for certain went there.

Well, there was no way he was going to request a male. They usually had rough hands that were large and uncomfortable. Kaname was going to chose a young petite masseuse with small and tender hands. One that wouldn't concentrate him, but on her job.

He just hoped there was one like that.

* * *

**And there! Prologue finished! I really hope it was alright and stuff….Might go back and add things later…or not. It all depends I guess.**

**So yeah, there you go!**

**Again, I apologize if there are misspelled things and stuff! No one's perfect!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually forgot that I had written this story….my bad…I had a piece of the chapter done, but forgot about it…my bad guys…But thanks LuanRina for reminding me about it :)**

**Aright, I hope you like this chapter! Sorry again for the lateness! I'll try not to let it happen gain! No promises though! **

* * *

Cross had stopped in front of a small collection of stores.

Kaname stepped out of his car and looked over to the sign that read 'Rose Massage Parlor'. It looked decent enough. It didn't appear to be very big either.

"Ok Kaname, lets go! You should really request Zero if your shoulders feel too stiff. He really knows his stuff."

Kaname looked at his watch as he continued to follow Kaien into the Parlor.

The interior of the place was alright. There were a few soft chairs to allow people to relax, a small area was set up for people to grab tea or coffee, and there were doors to a few rooms.

"Yagari! I'm here again, and I brought a friend!" Kaname rolled his eyes.

A tall man stepped out from one of the rooms and crossed his arms. A cigar was hanging from his lips as he walked towards Cross. Kaname noticed it wasn't lit.

"I thought Zero told you he would cut off your head if you showed up again?" Cross shifted his feet.

"Well…uh…I'm a paying customer!"

Another door suddenly opened and a silver haired teen stepped out. Kaname raised an eyebrow as he looked at him from a distance.

"Do we have any more of those scented candles? Oh, hey Cross."

Cross waved at the teen and gave a small smile.

"Hey, Ichiru, is your brother still mad at me?" The teen looked back into one of the rooms and nodded at Cross.

"He was really irritated. I mean, after what you said and did, I would be too."

Cross sighed and pouted. "But I was drunk!"

Again the sound of a door being opened forcefully made everyone jerk back and look.

Another silver haired teen walked out of the room and glared over at Cross.

"Why are _you _here." His voice practically dripped with anger. Kaname leaned back against a wall as Cross take careful step back when the silver haired teen stepped closer.

"Z-Zero…uh..I…I'm sorry! I was drunk! I had no idea what I was saying! I swear! Please don't kill me! I like my head on my shoulders!"

Cross was making a huge scene that the few people in the waiting room looked over at where he was on the floor.

An embarrassed blush made itself noticeable on Zero's face. He sighed and passed a hand over his face.

"Get up, you're making too much of a scene and it's almost my time to go home." Cross looked up from his kneeling position and over to Zero.

"Hurry up! If you want your damn massage, get in the room before I change my mind and decide not to forgive you."

Cross smiled and stood up. He stopped beside Kaname before he went into the room. "Ichiru, can you take care of Kaname? He'll tell you what's bothering him. Now, Zero, I'm having some stiff pain on my left shoulder blade and-" Zero shoved Cross over to one of the rooms before he could continue and closed the door.

Ichiru sighed and scratched the back of his head and looked over at Kaname. "Well, shall we sir?" Kaname looked around the place once more and put his hand bag between the wall and one of the chairs before he followed Ichiru into one of the rooms.

"My name's Ichiru and I'll be your masseuse today. I'll do my best to help you in any way I can." Ichiru went over to the wall of the room where bottles of liquids and powders were in racks against the wall.

Kaname sat down on the massage bed and sighed. "I was actually hoping a girl would do my massage."

Ichiru carried three lotions over to the small table and sat them down. "Haha, sorry to disappoint you. My brother and I are actually the only ones employed here right now. But don't worry, my hands are almost as good as a girl's."

Kaname sighed and took off his short and laid on the bed. "Fine. Well, my shoulders have been feeling really stiff, and when I sit, I can't help but hunch over. Since I teach, I have to be standing for most of the day."

Ichiru hummed in response and opened one of the bottles.

Kaname closed his eyes and sighed when he felt hands against his back. One of them pushed on his shoulders while the other kneaded under it. He could feel his body relax to the touches.

"The scent of lavender slowly made it's way into Kaname's senses. He shivered when the scent invaded him fully.

"This is my brother's room. He let me have it for today. It's very well kept and soothes the customers. If you come again, if you request him, you would be able to tell that he's better than I am."

Kaname felt his body completely relax as Ichiru massaged his back.

Before he knew it, the session was over and Ichiru was packing the oils away. When he sat up, he stretched and felt his bones pop.

After putting his shirt on, Kaname couldn't help but feel but feel totally relaxed.

When he stepped out of the room, Cross was already waiting for him on one of the chairs. A strange glow almost appeared to surround the older man.

"You don't need to worry about the pay Kaname! I have a tab here!" Cross stood up and walked over to Kaname.

" Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow then Kaname. I hope you liked this place!" Cross waved bye to everyone and left a happy man. The brunette sighed and followed behind the older man.

Zero sighed as he walked out of the room. Cross was in idiot, but he was a good guy.

"Yagari, I'm going home first. Ichiru is in charge of cleaning today." The tall man just waved the teen off and continued to look through his computer.

As Zero was about to push the door open to let himself out, he spotted something between the wall and chair. He approached it and pulled out a bag. He carefully looked inside and spotted papers.

He quickly looked through them until he spotted the name of the man Cross kept calling.

* * *

**So…..yeah…that's it…I know…kinda short…and nothing much happened….But there will next time!….I hope? **

**Ok, so, hope you guys liked!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know…late…but I did say I suck at updating. Not to mention I wasn't sure what to write about. But I do hope this was an ok chapter that came out. **

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites and reading and stuff guys. It's greatly appreciated. **

**Ok, so, I hope you like this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Kaname had searched everywhere for his briefcase. He had gone back to check the massage place, but it had already been closed by the time he arrived. He rubbed his forehead as he entered the university. For the first time ever, Kaname was unprepared for the day. He was going to go over why the grades were so terrible, but due to that incident, he had to come up with something else.

As he walked down the hall, Kaname was stopped by Cross. "Kaname, Zero found something of yours. He's in my office right now. I told him to wait."

Cross then walked off and headed over to the teacher's lounge. Kaname turned around and went over to the head master's office. He looked at his watch and noticed he had about forty five minutes until any of his students arrived.

Zero stretched on the chair he was sitting in. He was just going to leave the briefcase to Cross so he could give it back to the other man. But the idiot had told him to wait and personally give it to the owner. It was a good thing Zero had an off day from work. The only thing that kind of bothered him was to greet someone with the way he was dressed. After all, he doubted he was going to be taken seriously while he wore old sweat pants, a wife beater, and an apron. He damned Yagari for pushing him out of the car with it on.

The door suddenly opened behind him and a man with brown hair pushed back walked in. That was when Zero recognized him as the owner of the briefcase. He looked much more different with his hair slicked back and a full suit on.

Zero stood up and turned to look at the other man. "Uh hey, yeah. You kinda left this at the Paler yesterday. My boss told me to give it you, so here."

Kaname looked at his briefcase for a second. "Kind of."

Zero gave the older man a confused look. "You said 'kinda'. It's correctly pronounced 'kind _of._"

Zero slowly nodded his head. "Uh. Right. Sorry. Anyways, here's your, case thing." Kaname reached over and took his briefcase from Zero's hand and gave the younger male a puzzling look, until a smirk appeared on his face.

Zero sighed. He knew the other was looking at his apron. Leave it to Yagari to give him such a thing.

"You know, it's not like I chose to wear this. I mean, I don't really think of myself as _'so cool that I make things sizzle._'. That would just make me conceited."

Zero sighed and looked over at the clock on the wall. "I think I should be-"

' _oH!_

_Do you know what you got in to?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_Cuz it's about to get rough with you._

_I'm here for your entertainment!_

_Bet you thought I was soft and sweet._

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet._

_But I'm about to turn up the heat._

_I'm here for your-'_

"Damn it Ichiru!" Zero's cheeks flared a crimson red. He had forgotten about the old ring tone on his old cell that Ichiru had bought him. His cell had been thrown out a window thanks to his loveable brother, so he had to use his old one.

"What? When did he say he would be back to get me? I thought he was outside! Are you kidding me? Damn it! Yeah, love you too, bye."

Zero hung up and quickly set the phone to vibrate as he sat back down on the chair. Kaname couldn't help the smirk that had seemed to be stuck on his face.

"Is everything alright?" Zero huffed and tilted his head until he was looking at Kaname. "My damn boss gave me a ride here to leave your briefcase, but he didn't wait for me to come back out. So now, I'm stuck here until he comes back, or until Cross gets out which I have a feeling wont be any time soon.

Zero passed a hand through his hair and sighed. He couldn't walk home seeing as it was a thirty minutes by car which could take forever on the highway by foot. Not to mention the possibility of being hit by a car.

"Can my life get any better?" And that was when the chair he was sitting on decoded to give out on the lilac eyed male.

"Are you serious!" Zero sat on the floor like a child. Kaname couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. He calmed down and walked over to the fallen male and extended a hand to help him up. Zero sighed and took it. As He was getting up, he stepped on one of the chair legs and fell against Kaname's chest.

He quickly pushed away and straightened up. "That did not happen. And don't get any ideas of me ending up with you like in so many of those damn drama things on TV because that is just too cliché for my taste." Kaname couldn't help but laugh.

But Zero was right. In many TV shows and movies and dramas, the hero helps the heroine up, and she slips, or they both do, and end up very close and looking into each other's eyes. Very cliché indeed. But Kaname was a secretly a sucker for those types of things.

As they both stood there, an awkward type of silence struck in the room. Zero began to look around the small office and tried to look at anything other than the man before him.

"So, Zero, right?" Zero looked over to the brunette and nodded. "I'm Kaname. I'm, a Literature professor here. That was why I corrected you on how you said 'kind of'. I'm sorry if I sounded rude. It's a bit of a pet peeve of mine."

Zero nodded. "It's alright." He lightly kicked his foot on the ground. "So, How old are you Zero?" Kaname leaned against the wall behind him. He had about half an hour to do nothing now since he had gotten his briefcase back.

"How old are _you?_ I find it slightly rude to ask someone something before giving your own information." Zero gave a side ways smile and crossed his arms.

"True. I am Kaname Kuran, 27, British Lit. professor for the last four years, single." Kaname gave Zero a sly smile.

Zero pursed his lips together and thought for a second. "Zero Kiryuu, 19, Masseuse for the last three years,….single…"

"See, that wasn't so bad." Zero rolled his eyes.

"You have a twin brother." Kaname remembered seeing the other male.

"Yeah. As you saw, we're identical. The only difference is that Ichiru's hair is slightly longer than mine. This is his first time working at the massage parlor, so he isn't that great at it."

"I thought he did a pretty good job on my shoulders. They feel much better than they did yesterday." Kaname rolled his shoulders to prove his point.

"You should ask for me next time. I'll show you what it's like to feel completely relaxed." Zero gave a playful smirk.

"Oh, I think I'll take you up on that offer, _Zero._" After a few seconds, both males laughed.

"I should be going to my class now. It was nice to meet you Zero. I'll see you around. Maybe I'll go to back to the parlor one day this week and ask specifically for you. Make sure you have room for me." Zero rolled his eyes as the other make walked away. He couldn't help the blush that creped on to his face after Kaname left.

He took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He guessed he could kill time by going through Cross's things while he waited to get a ride home.

* * *

**Short. Late. And Lame. **

**I swear to Glee, I was just about to kill myself when I finished this chapter. It's so god damn lame!**

**Ugh, I personally don't like this chapter. It's really bad. I mean, what the heck was I thinking? No idea. I just hope the following chapters are better than…this…**

**Ok, well, thanks for the feed back last time guys. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!**


End file.
